Insolent Procedures
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: About two years after the Sorceress War, the group begins to fade away from each other. Squall has left, Rinoa was on a mission and the rest are now in classes. But something happens and now they are all sent back into the world of War, to fight a man wit


Title- Insolent Procedures.  
  
Author- CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
~~ I don't own FF8, nor it's creator Squaresoft. I own the characters that I plug into this story, though and if you try to take the whole 'plot' from this story you will face my wrath, mwahahahahah...which is not that lethal but let us just say it is. **evil grin** ~  
  
Chapter- One  
  
Title- The Judging.  
  
~~ Set in Balamb Garden ~~  
  
"The genesis of Triton....can anyone tell me what the chemical compound is?" a blonde, young teacher inquired to her class.  
  
A few students raised their hands, others were busily jotting notes down from the board. "Zell, can you tell me?"  
  
A young man with a tattoo on the left side of his face looked up. "Uh.....hydronicide sulfuric helium?" he guessed.  
  
The instructor frowned and shook her head. "The compound is just helium, have you studied?"  
  
Zell blushed in embarrassment. "...no...I haven't had the time."  
  
"Well, make time or you will not graduate this class! Write one hundred times for helium, you need to learn this, Zell."  
  
Zell nodded slowly and returned to his notebook, where he had jotted down the past. The fight with Edea and Ultimicia, it seemed so long ago. Squall had left the garden in search of 'the angel of his dreams' and the others were assigned to other classes. Zell felt as if everyone was growing apart, as if everyone was now distant because of the past. "Zell,pst," a voice whispered.  
  
Zell looked up and realized class was over. Selphie was standing next to his desk with that usual smile. "Go into a daydream again, Zell?" she asked.  
  
Zell stood up and stretched. "Nah, just thinkin'," he lied.  
  
"Zell...have you noticed anything different?"  
  
Zell raised an eyebrow and Selphie continued. " With the garden and all. I know Squall left to find the angel of his dreams, go figure, but something else is different."  
  
Zell shrugged and strode past Selphie. "Well, I dunno. All I know is that I'm gonna go back to my dormroom, see ya later, Selphie."  
  
Selphie sighed as Zell rushed out of the classroom.  
  
Zell plopped down onto his dormbed and sighed loudly. "One hundred times to write helium...I knew what it was...just...god, everything is getting so complicated," he grumbled.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his stereo remote, turned on the stereo across the room and shut the blinds. Alone in the dark room made Zell anxious for social interactions, but he actually felt better being in the dark room than being alone with Selphie. "What am I thinking?! Selphie is my friend...how can I be feeling better not talking to her?"  
  
Zell rolled over onto his back, the lyrics ringing into his ears. "I will stand by you, waiting for you."  
  
He closed his eyes. "I will wait here....alone beside the colorful hue."  
  
(Dreams are for fools....but...dreams come to me)  
  
"Across the divide of hate and love, I wait."  
  
( This music....it's so cheesy...)  
  
"Towards the ultimate battle we walk, we never stop."  
  
( That stanza....it's so true...just like the battle of Ultimicia...and Edea, when she was a real pain in the ass)  
  
"We walk...we waltz just like we did in that ballroom"  
  
"The ballroom....that we shared our first words."  
  
Zell opened his eyes and rested his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Even when later, we took up our swords."  
  
( Swords....my fists did the talking)  
  
"We never spoke again."  
  
"My heart is shattered with pain."  
  
He sat up and raised the remote to the stereo.  
  
"What did you hope to gain?"  
  
"Without the light of my wings leading you to the plain."  
  
"The plain of destiny and hope."  
  
Zell shut the stereo off, he was now alone and silent in the dark room. He laid back down and closed his eyes to fall into a deep slumber.  
  
~ Next Day....~  
  
Light beamed through the curtains, spreading across the black sheeted bed that Zell was asleep on. He woke to the light and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he inquired to no one in particular.  
  
On his clock it read : 5:30 : Only 30 minutes until his first class. Zell got out of bed and changed his clothes, getting ready for the new day and replay of the past. The song he had listened to last night still played in his mind, he shook is head but it didn't stop.  
  
~ History ~  
  
Zell set himself next to a dark, brunette with golden hawk eyes. She was a new student, he could tell because she looked a little nervous. "You new, right?" he inquired.  
  
The girl turned to him with those feirce, hawk looking golden eyes. "Yes...could tell, right?" she replied.  
  
"Oh, I...uh..."  
  
She turned back around and stood, walked towards the front of the room and stood next to the instructor's desk. Instructor Dians stepped into the room and smiled, he stood next to the girl. "Class, please welcome Xein Yumie. She just transfered from Galbadia, hope you all show her how welcoming we are," he instructed with a stern stare towards the class.  
  
"You can go back to your seat now, Xein."  
  
Xein nodded and wandered back to sit next to Zell. She hadn't even cracked a smile in this class, she reminded Zell of Squall when they had first met. Cold and distant. "So...how was Galbadia?" Zell inquired as he logged onto his computer.  
  
"Fine, I guess," Xein replied dryly and turned her own computer on.  
  
Zell nodded and remembered he hadn't done his one hundred helium essay. He grimiced at what Instructor Heidi would say to him, something like ' you fail this class, Zell!'  
  
Zell frowned and groaned monotonously, he felt as if he hadn't done something really important. But all of his grudging turned to more intense grudging.  
  
"Attention! Attention to all! We are under fire! Please, prepare for invasion!" Quistis's voice cried over the intercom.  
  
The whole classroom gasped, but Zell didn't. He only stood and exited the room, ran down the hall and spotted Irvine running out of the next class. "Hey! Yo', wait up Irvine!" Zell called.  
  
Irvine paid him no attention and kept on running. Zell pushed himself to catch up with the fellow SeeD member. "Hey...you ready to kick some ass?" he inquired.  
  
"Zell...this isn't like last time! Remember...we put or GFs' in storage...we have no magic. All we have is our weapons!" Irvine informed Zell.  
  
"That doesn't bother me...my fists can do the talking."  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes as the two entered the main hall. Debris had blocked the outside. "Damnit," Irvine cursed and pulled his shotgun out.  
  
Two soldiers with dark green uniforms entered. Zell took the one on the far right and uppercutted him, sending him back into the debris. "Irvine! Where are the GFs?!" Zell inquired.  
  
Irvine shot the green unformed soldier and turned to Zell. "In the office...why?"  
  
"I'm going to go get them."  
  
Irvine shrugged," it's your life you're putting on the line, buddy."  
  
Zell smirked a crooked grin and took off for the elevator. Two green uniformed soldiers jumped out and swung for Zell with blades. Zell sumersaulted over the blades and fell through the now closing elevator, he stood up quickly and turned to face the green uniformed soldiers, but they had vanished. Zell frowned as the elevator began to ascend upwards to the office. Zell stepped out of the elevator cautiously, his palms beginning to sweat and he felt a weird presence. He turned quickly but was grabbed to the side by someone wearing a blue outfit. "Zell...,"a familiar voice muttered.  
  
"Rinoa??" Zell inquired as the person released him.  
  
Rinoa stood there, her weapon in hand and a stern look plastered on her face. "The enemy invaded the office...if you had gone in there you would have been killed immediatly and swiftly. These are not normal soldiers, they have GFs...and I think they want this Garden."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to see how everyone was doing...to see if Squall was here also."  
  
Zell bit his lower lip and his eyes ventured to the floor. "He's gone."  
  
Rinoa blinked. "Gone? Where?"  
  
"I don't know, he didn't tell me anything about it," he lied.  
  
Two lies, he thought with a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
"You're lying to me...arn't you?"  
  
Zell looked into Rinoa's eyes and shook his head. "Now why would I do a thing like that? I have nothing to hide."  
  
The doors to the office suddenly exploded, sending a wave of fire magic through. Zell turned around and spotted a figure dressed in all black. His hair was silver and his eyes were metallic green. "Hey!" Zell yelled to the guy.  
  
"SeeD?" the young man inquired and smirked.  
  
He held up the souls of the SeeD's GFs. "Thank you for the powers....now, I say farewell to you both...and Rinoa, please do not get in my way."  
  
The young man vanished into a puff of smoke. Zell turned to glare at Rinoa. "You know that guy!? What is it with you and the bad guys, how in the hell do you know all of them!?" Zell inquired hotly.  
  
"I...I don't know," Rinoa replied and rubbed her arm gently.  
  
She turned away from Zell. "Now Zell...where is Squall?"  
  
"Why should I tell you! You might as well be the enemy!"  
  
Zell stepped into the elevator. "Good bye...Rinoa Heartly....I hope you have fun being the bad guy's friend."  
  
The door shut before Rinoa could say anything to Zell. He didn't care anymore, but deep down he could feel she hadn't done anything wrong. All she wanted was to know where the Hero was, even Zell couldn't tell her that he was searching for the angel he dreams about. The elevator stopped between the 1st and 2nd floor. Zell looked around and through the glass elevator could distinguish a figure, the glass was shattered and Zell was knocked back into the doorway. "The fuck.?!" he gasped.  
  
A large beast floated before him, it looked a bit like Odin except it was a dragon-type monster. It roared viciously towards Zell and racked a claw downwards across Zell's chest, leaving three bloody tracks. Zell shot up and started to punch at the dragon's face, leaving bloody imprints of where his fists had contacted. He leaped back to see the damage, but the dragon's face soon repaired and it growled. It's red eyes targeting Zell and saliva sliding down its' massive jaws. Zell frowned and felt inside of his pockets, he hadn't told anyone he had hidden a GF. Now the dragon would meet something he didn't expect, Diablos! Diablos appeared and raised his hand up, forming that dark matter ball. The dragon growled and lundged for Diablos, but the matter was shot down towards the dragon and its' flesh was becoming eaten by the dark matter. Diablos vanished and Zell let loose on the dragon with his limit breaks. The dragon fell from the elevator, down towards the grassy field. The dragon had demolished the elevator when it smashed its' face through to get at Zell, bow the elevator didn't work. Zell jumped up up to catch a wire, he then flipped upwards and caught a ledge with his legs. He swung his upper body up and caught a part of the Garden with his left hand, with his muscles bulging he brought himself to stand on the ledge. "Zell Dinchet? Is that you?" a voice inquired from above.  
  
Zell looked up and spotted Xein, she was leaning over the top. "Yeah...what are you doing up there?!" Zell yelled.  
  
"I was looking for the headmaster...but only found burnt people up here, you need help? Should I go get someone?!"  
  
Zell rolled his eyes and grabbed another ledge, his right foot gave way and he gasped. He held onto the ledge as his legs dangled over the ledge beneath him. "Get me up there, now!! My arms are tiring and I'm rather hungry!" he cried out.  
  
Xein vanished and after a minute reappeared with Selphie. Selphie smiled down at Zell.  
  
"This reminds me of Squall and Rinoa...I'll be Squall..you be Rinoa, Zell," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Goddamnit, Selphie! Just cut that out, cause I am on my life's line!" Zell moaned loudly.  
  
"Oh, sorry sorry...here..."  
  
Selphie dropped a line down and Zell grabbed it. Xein and Selphie had brought two young men with them and the four started to pull Zell up. He felt the pain in his chest finally and he closed his eyes, sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt his hands slipping. "I can't hold on any longer!" Zell yelled.  
  
His right hand slipped and Selphie gasped. "No, Zell! Don't let go!" she cried.  
  
Zell was dangling like a ragdoll with his right hand, he felt that one start to slide towards the end of the rope. His hand finally released but another hand clasped onto his, he opened his eyes and tried to distinguish the person's face. It looked like Squall, but Zell soon fell into unconscienceness. "Hang in there, Zell...you'll be alright," Selphie's voice whispered.  
  
~ The Infirmary ~  
  
"Zell?" a voice inquired.  
  
"Egh...ne?" Zell muttered and opened his eyes.  
  
A girl stood beside him, her light blue eyes full of worry. Zell raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Seia."  
  
Zell frowned. "I don't know you...how do you know me?"  
  
Seia blushed and smiled slightly. "I heard about you....how you defeated Ultimicia and Edea. I always wanted to meet you."  
  
"How old are you??"  
  
"I'm seventeen, sir."  
  
Zell rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, his chest hurt so he just eased himself up slowly. "It's been...maybe...a year or two since that.I'm 19 years old, and you read of it?"  
  
"No, I heard this girl with brown hair talking about it with this dark haired guy. He didn't really pay attention but he kept saying that the battle wasn't really won, that it had only just started."  
  
Zell felt another pain in his chest. Had Squall come back?  
  
He would have to check when he actually had healed.  
  
~ To be continued. Hope you liked it....just don't flame or anything. 


End file.
